Culpable
by Saku Pikapika-chan
Summary: "Drabble" Sabia su sufrimiento, sabía lo que pensaba a pesar de ser solo una niñata como Megumi muchas veces le recriminaba – Kaoru…-su voz cargado de dolor la hizo estremecer mientras una gran sonrisa recorría el rostro de la Kendoka. Lo sabía, lo sabía desde el inicio, no necesitaba esas palabras y la realidad que recaía con ellas.


Podía recordarlo claramente, aquella especie de dolor que sentía al ver la memoria de Tomoe tan presente en sus recuerdos, dañándolo cada vez más, deseando la propia muerte para librarse de aquellos pecados que había acumulado a través de años. Estaba mal ¿Verdad? Constantemente aquel pensamiento inundaba su mente cada día, en cada segundo, haciendo que el lema de su padre pareciera una simple burla, y es que los celos que sentía hacia Yukishiro Tomoe eran absurdos y a la vez más fuertes que nunca.

El olor de cerezo siempre estaba en los pensamientos de pelirrojo que con un una simple sonrisa y un "Señorita Kaoru" lleno de amabilidad, estrujaba su pecho haciéndola sentir estúpida por recriminarle mentalmente. ¿Quién era ella para guardar siquiera una especie de rencor hacia el pelirrojo? Una simple niñata tonta, absurda y huérfana que había vivido en soledad tanto tiempo que había tomado –inconscientemente- los sentimientos del pelirrojo como algo mas halla que un simple agradecimiento.

Sabia cuan doloroso era la carga de los pecados del "Destajador" y de la soledad que le ataba a aquella noche donde había firmado el desencadenante de su más grande error. Porque aunque sabía que era parte de su egoísmo y de los celos, no podía ver aquello más que eso; un error. Un error que le había costado una cicatriz incurable en su mejilla y alma.

-Señorita Kaoru- Le había hecho despabilarse de sus pensamientos aquel pelirrojo que la veía con toda la ternura y arrepentimiento que un cuerpo podía soportar ¿Cómo podía verla así después de todo lo que pensaba hacia solo unos segundos? Culpable… no había otra forma de explicar cómo se sentía.

El pelirrojo se movió sutilmente haciéndole espacio para que lo acompañara con su presencia, cuando la kendoka se sentó a su lado deshizo el lazo de su cabello con sutilidad, el joven samurái aspiro profundamente el aroma de jazmines y sonrió ante la tranquilidad que ese pequeño acto lo producía. Las palabras eran escasas no había grandes anécdotas que quisieran contarse y tampoco las necesitaban ya que con el simple acompañamiento del otro era un clase de catalizador para sus corazones.

-Megumi dice…- interrumpió el silencio la kendoka –Que irá una temporada al extranjero junto a Yutaro, está emocionada planea… aprender todo lo que pueda para ayudar a sus pacientes- el samurái la miro atentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro sabía perfectamente que intentaba ser amable con ella.

-¿En serio? Que buena noticia- había acotado la conversación, nuevamente aquel dolor en el pecho la hizo sentirse culpable mientras lo veía coger un pétalo entre sus dedos que había danzado con el viento. Sabia su sufrimiento, sabía lo que pensaba a pesar de ser solo una niñata como Megumi muchas veces le recriminaba – Kaoru…-su voz cargado de dolor la hizo estremecer mientras una gran sonrisa recorría el rostro de la Kendoka. Lo sabía, lo sabía desde el inicio, no necesitaba esas palabras y la realidad que recaía con ellas.

-Kenshin…- fue su única contestación mientras acariciaba la palma del pelirrojo que dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. En verdad la envidiaba, envidiaba a Yukishiro Tomoe, sentía celos de su presencia en los recuerdos del samurái.

Yukishiro Tomoe era el nombre de su culpabilidad, de sus celos, envidia y de todo aquello que le asqueaba, mientras el dolor parecía intensificarse y acumularse en sus mejillas aspiro fuertemente varias veces antes de soltar de golpe todo aquel aire que le causó gran dolor en el pecho, el samurái la vio atento sin dejar de acariciar con ternura su mano.

-He vuelto-soltó de pronto –Eso diré Señorita Kaoru- a pesar del pesar con que aquellas palabras eran dichas la joven kendoka le sonrió con toda la tristeza del mundo. Kenshin Himura "Battosai" había sido ejecutado por la nueva era Meiji. Se odiaba, culpaba y sentía celos de Himura Tomoe por haber sido capaz de salvar al samurái cosa que ella siendo heredera del estilo Kamiya Kasshin _"La espada que protege"_ no había podido hacer.


End file.
